Ashita no Kimi sae Ireba Ii
Ashita no Kimi Sae Ireba Ii. is the 16th single released by ChouCho. The title track was used as the opening theme song for the anime Imouto Sae Ireba Ii. This single didn't receive a music video to promote it. On October 8th 2017 was released the "Anime Size" short version as a digital single for a limited time. Lyrics Japanese=君が望んでる君さえいればいい 『いつか』って未来、追い越して進んでいこう ねぇ、「これさえあればいい」っていうモノ… そこには無いからガムシャラに頑張ってるんだよね 「くだらない」って思われるコトの 本当の価値は君だけのものだよ いつだって自分っていう無記名のキャラクターが 特別だって信じれば…『いつか』 誰も主人公だって誰かが言ってた だけど望んでたストーリーじゃないのなら そんな偽物に惑わされないでいて 理想を、希望を、掴まえて この世界中でたった一人だけしかいない 君が望んでる君さえいればいい 『いつか』って未来、追い越して進んでいこう 「もう、これでいいんじゃないか」って思ったら 自分自身否定しているのと同じ 言葉って都合良く並んでしまうけど それじゃきっと意味すらないフィクション 願うことで叶った夢なんかより 描き手に入れるストーリーが欲しいのなら 理解されなくたって、認めさせてしまおう 理想を、希望を、掴まえて 躓いても、倒れても また新しいページを綴っていれば 何度も、何度も、走らせた想いが 確かな、確かな、形になっていくって知っているよ ねぇ、「これさえあればいい」っていうモノ… そこには無いから、君のその手は 創り出そうとしているんだ 誰も主人公だって誰かが言ってた だけど望んでたストーリーじゃないのなら そんな偽物を壊してしまうくらいの 理想を、希望を、掴まえて 願うだけで叶った夢なんかない それを手に入れるストーリーを描きだそう 理解されなくたって、認めさせるくらいに 明日を変えてしまえるのは この世界中でたった一人だけしかいない 君が望んでる君さえいればいい 『いつか』って未来、追い越して進んでいこう |-|Romanji=kimi ga nozonderu kimi sae ireba ii "itsuka" tte mirai, oikoshite susunde yukou nee, "kore sae areba ii" tte iu mono... soko ni wa nai kara gamushara ni ganbatterun da yo ne 'kudaranai' tte omowareru koto no hontou no kachi wa kimi dake no mono da yo itsu datte jibun tte iu mukimei no kyarakutaa ga tokubetsu datte shinjireba... "itsuka" dare mo shujinkou datte dareka ga itteta dakedo nozondeta sutoorii janai no nara sonna nisemono ni madowasarenaide ite risou o, kibou o, tsukamaete kono sekaijuu de tatta hitori dake shika inai kimi ga nozonderu kimi sae ireba ii 'itsuka' tte mirai, oikoshite susunde yukou 'mou, kore de iin janai ka' tte omottara jibun jishin hitei shiteiru no to onaji kotoba tte tsugou yoku narande shimau kedo sore ja kitto imi suranai fikushon negau koto de kanatta yume nanka yori egaki te ni ireru sutoorii ga hoshii no nara rikai sarenaku tatte, mitomesasete shimaou risou o, kibou o, tsukamaete tsumazuitemo, taorete mo mata atarashii peeji o tsudzutte ireba nandomo, nandomo, hashiraseta omoi ga tashika na, tashika na, katachi ni natteiku tte shitteiru yo nee, "kore sae areba ii" tte iu mono... soko ni wa nai kara, kimi no sono te wa tsukuridasou to shiteirun da dare mo shujinkou datte dareka ga itteta dakedo nozondeta sutoorii janai no nara sonna nisemono o kowashiteshimau kurai no risou o, kibou o, tsukamaete negau dake de kanatta yume nanka nai sore o te ni ireru sutoorii o egakidasou rikai sarenaku tatte, mitomesaseru kurai ni ashita o kaete shimaeru no wa kono sekaijuu de tatta hitori dake shika inai kimi ga nozonderu kimi sae ireba ii "itsuka" tte mirai, oikoshite susunde yukou |-|English=As long as you have a future you want to reach someday, Go beyond it and keep moving forward! There are times you think, "If I only had this..." You can't find those things where you are, so you keep trying recklessly! There are things that others might think are stupid But you're the only one who knows their true value! If you can keep believing in your own unmade character— That it's something truly special—then someday... Someone once said that everyone's a main character, But if you're not leading the story you want, Don't be led astray by that imitation! Take hold of your ideals, your wants! You're the only one of you in this whole wide world! As long as you have a future you want to reach someday, Go beyond it and keep moving forward! If you think, "Things might be fine like this", It's no different than denying your own self. You can put all the words conveniently in their right place, But that's surely just a meaningless fiction. If you want the kind of story you attain yourself, Instead of a dream that comes true by merely wishing, Then don't try to be understood—make everyone else accept it! Take hold of your ideals, your wants! Even if you trip or fall, As long as you're writing another new page, I know the feelings you set in motion again and again Will take a definite, definite form over time. There are times you think, "If I only had this..." You can't find those things where you are, So your hands are doing their best to create them! Someone once said that everyone's a main character, But if you're not leading the story you want, Take hold of your ideals, your wants— Enough to break through that imitation! Dreams don't ever come true by only wishing, So write a story about attaining them yourself! The only one who can transform tomorrow Into something worth accepting, not just being understood, Is the only one of you in this whole wide world! As long as you have a future you want to reach someday, Go beyond it and keep moving forward! Category:Music Category:Opening